


Cute

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "No. No. No. NO. You will not call me that !”
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Cute

There were a number of indignities that Kimihiro Watanuki had to endure after starting a romantic relationship with a certain Shizuka Doumeki, which in general consisted of letting people know that he was attracted to a certain Shizuka Doumeki and to hear comments about how they were perfect for each other and that everyone always knew that one day they were going to end up together and other equally mushy things that made him want to scream and pull his hair out.

But this was one he was not willing to endure. The word was whispered on his ear and echoed in the back of his mind.

_ Cute _

"No. No. No. NO. You will not call me that !” Watanuki shouted.

"It was a compliment" Doumeki said.

"No, it wasn't. It's just another example of you being an asshole at my expense. That's the kind of thing that leads to divorces, you know? ”

"We're dating, not married, so a divorce wouldn't be-"

"You know what I mean, idiot"

"Okay, if you don't want to be called cute, what do you prefer to be called?"

"I don't know, things that men are called ... strong, manly and etc."

“Watanuki, you are so strong and manly. Yes, that sounds like something a person would say ”

"Shut up"

"I'm serious, you are very strong and manly"

"It was just an example that I took from the top of my head forget it"

"Strong, manly... and cute"

"I hate you"

"No, you don't"


End file.
